Goodbye
by Darkspy13
Summary: The premise of this story is based around if Frisk stopped reseting, but leaving the world without an ending. It's like they never existed. The only people who remember are Flowey and Sans.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The premise of this story is based around if Frisk stopped reseting, but leaving the world without an ending. It's like they never existed. The only people who remember are Flowey and Sans.

"How many times has it been now partner? I've lost count." Chara said, to Frisk.  
"I think at least 40 now." Obviously they were talking about the resets, of which Frisk was sick of. She'd talked to everyone, fought and spared them all. Killed everyone, from Toriel to Sans, and they had had enough. They were sick of it and just wanted a way out, but could not see one.  
As they pressed the reset button once again, a thought crossed their head as they stared at the instructions screen.  
"F4...". The way that Frisk controlled the main menu, was through a keyboard, and sure enough at the top there was a key called F4.  
They promptly pressed it, and the whole screen was brought to a minimal size.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Shouted Chara, agitated about something.  
Then Frisk saw it. A big, shiny, X button. She quickly moved to press it, as Chara was screaming insults at them, telling them to stop.  
Frisk had no intentions to, and promptly pressed the button. The world went dark. Dark, darker yet darker.  
All Frisk could see was what appeared to be a black blob, with a smiling mask.  
"Now you've truly screwed up Frisk. Do you know where we are?" Chara asked rhetorically.  
"We're in the void. A place where it is unescapable from. That blob standing over there is the so called "Man who speaks in hands" W.D Gaster.  
He did the exact same thing you have done. There is no escape Frisk, so congratu-fucking-lations for condeming us to an eternity of lonliness."  
The blob standing opposite them seemed happy. He knew no harm could come to his sons now. The two devils were condemned to an eternity in hell.

Sans awoke to the typical drum of Papyrus' shoes outside the door.  
This is always the place that he is when the little devil resets. He swore under his breath, as the last run had been one of many in which he had gotten to the surface.  
He knew it was fruitless to even hope that there wouldn't be a reset, but you know how it is.  
Papyrus slammed open the door to Sans' room. "SANS, PICK UP YOUR SOCK! NYEEEEEEEEH" Papyrus yelled as he threw Sans' prized sock at Sans.  
Sans was a bit hazy in getting up, and this resulted in the sock becoming stuck in Sans eye socket.  
"OH, I AM SORRY DEAR BROTHER." Papyrus said.  
"Heh, no worries, but eye could use a little help," Sans punned.  
"OH MY GOD SANS THAT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR DEAR BROTHER?!" Papyrus whined.  
"Ah I'm sorry bro, but seriously, get it out please." Sans said, feeling the sock in his eye socket and at the back of his head at once, it felt... disturbing.  
"NYEHEH, ALRIGHT BROTHER" Papyrus cackled.  
As the sock was extracted from the skeleton's eye socket, Sans realized he was particularily tired. He felt like he could sleep for a couple years, maype a dozen or so.  
"OH DEAR, WE ARE LATE FOR OUR SENTRY JOBS! SANS WE NEED TO GO!" Papyrus shouted.  
"Hey give me a minute bro I just got up." Sans wearily spluttered.  
"NO TIME LETS ROLL" Papyrus shouted as he picked up Sans under his arm and bolted out the door. That's something good about Paps, he's extra comfy even though he's all bones. He had the warm feeling in his soul that everything would turn out alright.

"Ugh, where is that little brat." Flowey said, enraged. They were normally in here by around 5 minutes ago.  
Flowey decided that he should probably see what they were up to, and he dived underground, into the previus room.  
However, when he arrived, there was nobody there, just the buttercups.  
He heard footsteps coming, and he dived underground.  
Toriel walked through the door, and had a survey around. "Hm, no humans today. I had a peculiar feeling there would be one..." She said.  
Flowey was outright confused. "Chara?" He whispered. "What happened?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk seemed only to become truly aware of the blob known as W.D Gaster standing opposite them.  
"Oh, um, hello?" Frisk asked wearily.  
W.D Gaster appeared suprised, as his right eye opened fully and a white pupil appeared.  
It reminded Frisk and Chara of Sans. "I'm sorry, I didn't meen to startle you." Frisk said apologetically.  
" % $"$" % %$" %% &% "$ }" $24"$}{." Said Gaster, rather startled.  
"Uh..." Frisk and Chara said in unison, as it sounded like a bumch of garbled noises to them.  
Gaster coughed and cleared his throat. "My apologies, I haven't used this font (Aster) for an age. I just defaulted to my birth font, Wingdings. Anyhow I am the ex-royal scientist, W.D Gaster. What I said was 'Oh it's quite alright. I didn't expect you to talk."  
Chara and Frisk exchanged glances.  
"They talked throughout the whole of the last timeline, and more importantly, you can see me?" Chara said, astonished.  
"Oh yes, I can see you. I have always been able to see you, as I was beyond physics here in the void. Observe." Gaster said.  
Frisk was promptly split in half, but seemingly unharmed.  
Chara looked shocked, and a dark, black liquid oozed out of her mouth and eyes.  
Frisk was quite unsure how to handle the situation. "Uh, I normally don't like being split in half G, can you please fix me." Firsk said, quite scared.  
Frisk was promplty put back into one piece.  
Frisk had only seen Chara do that once, at the end of the first timeline in which everyone had died, and they refused to give her their soul.  
As Chara calmed down, Gaster stared on in admiration.  
"Pure hate." He muttered. "I haven't used that since I used pure liquid DT."

As Sans got into his usual position when the human came out of the Ruins, he sighed wearily. "Well, here we go again. Let's hope that they at least spare Papyrus this time."  
He had had enough of Papyrus not returning aftewr the battle, and finding only his scarf.  
Only once had he tried to stop them instead of Paps, and he still persihed.  
It took them longer, since they only had an LV of 6.  
This time, however, there was soemthing different. 5 minutes, 10 and even 30 passed, and no human.  
Sans frowned in confusion. He was sceptical at what was happening. Had the human decided to stay with Tori? He wondered?  
"No." He said to himself. "They have to go." This only raised more questions than it answered.  
"SANS WHERE ARE YOU?" Papyrus shouted in the distance. "I HAD THE ODD FEELING YOU WOULD BE HERE."  
This was truly different.  
Right now Sans would be telling jokes as the human hid behind a convineintly shaped lamp, or be confused as they refused to go behind the lamp.  
They had, missed their cue.  
In the blink of an eye, Sans appeared behind Papyrus.  
"Boo!" He shouted in Papyrus' ear hole.  
"NYEH" Papyrus shouted, dropping his phone with an audible "clang".  
"I-I WAS NOT SCARED AT ALL. I WAS JUST SHOCKED AT YOU DECIDING TO MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTT!"  
Papyrus spluttered. "Aw cmon Papyrus, you look like you've seen a ghost." Sans said.  
"o-oh, i-i-i didn't mean to scare anyone... ohhh noooo..." Napstablook said, crying in the distance.  
Papyrus glared at Sans, who was visibly embarassed, his face pratically blushing cobalt.  
"Uh, sorry Blook." Sans said. "Hey I know what'll cheer ya up! What's a ghosts favourite metal? Ghould!"  
Napstablook looked a little bit better.  
"SANS THAT WAS AWFUL IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER I WOULDN'T HAVE FORGAVEN YOU!"  
Papyrus shouted as he stomped angrily.  
"I thought it deserves a ghould medal Paps." Sans replied.  
The unholy scream that Papyrus emitted could be heard from Hotland.

"Well. If they're really gone, then that means they've done it. They've given up! They've given control of the timeline to me!" Flowey shouted, happy.  
"They're all under my control! First thing I'm going to do? Smiley Trashbag is going to get it."  
Flowey decided it would be best to save before fighting Sans, as he knew what he was capable of.  
"Wait, what? I, can't save?" Flowey said, enraged.  
"You mean to tell me that I'm no longer the most determined thing in the underground? What has that idiot done?" Flowey was now extremely enraged. "The only place they can go is in... the... void..." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, don't ever do that again Gaster." Chara said, still a bit shaken.  
"My apologies, it was just a demonstration," Gaster said apologetically.  
"So there really is no way out?" Frisk said.  
"I'm afraid not, but there is still plenty to do here!" Gaster said, happy.  
"Like what?" Chara and Frisk said in unison.  
"Observe." What appeared to be a portal opened up in front of them, and all 3 stepped through.  
"This is infuriating!" Flowey shouted.  
"They're gone, and I'm STILL not determined enough?"  
"Woah." Frisk whispered.  
"No need to whisper," Gaster said, "He cannot hear you, or see you."  
"That's it. I'm using my last resort." Flowey said, enraged.  
He promptly dived down into the ground.  
Gaster grabbed hold of Chara and Frisk, who promptly teleported.  
"Like father, like son" Frisk said.  
Gaster looked mildly pained.  
Frisk looked around, and realised that they were in Snowdin, beside the convinently shaped lamp.  
Papyrus and Napstablook were heading off in the distance, and leaning on the lamp was Sans.  
"Okay, I can figure this out. I just got to go back to the lab, and get the readings."  
All of a sudden Flowey popped up from under the ground infront of Sans.  
"Howdy, trashbag!" Flowey said, happily.

As Papyrus went to go console Napstablook, Sans' brow furrowed.  
He was very confused.  
"So if there's really no human, then there must be someone who can save, right?"  
Sans nearly choked on the ketchup he was drinking, despite not having a throat to choke on. The ketchup was magic food, not human and was instantly consumed instead of dripping down his rib cage.  
"It's... gotta be that Flower. No, he would of talked to me by now."  
Sans could feel the DT he used in his bones. He used it to attempt to stop the human. Melting was not fun, but he did so behind a pillar.  
Sans sighed, and leaned against the lamp. "I need some time to think. Okay, I can figure this out. I just need to get back to the lab, and get the readings."  
From the ground, a whoosh could be heard, and a friendly high pitch voice said; "Howdy, trashbag!"  
Sans instantly looked down, with his left pupil turning a brilliant shade of blue.  
"You." Sans spat out. "You've came here to kill you, now that your the one in control, haven't you." Sans said with malice.  
"Hehe, I wish that were true, trashbag. No, I am not the one in control, but I..." Flowey looked like he just ate a lemon, "...may require assistance in finding out who."  
The last words looked like it was painful to say.  
"Why should I help you?" Sans spat out.  
"Because something bad may have happened to the human, Tra-... Sans, and they may need our help." Flowey said, nicely.  
"Why would I want to help that freak?" Sans said, unconvinced.  
"Because what if Papyrus found out? Oh how would he feel if the best friend he has vague memories of was in trouble, and his dear brother refused to help them, potentially killing them!"  
Sans looked shocked. "You wouldn't." I would!" Flowey had him on the ropes.  
Sans' blue eye was replaced by a white pupil. "...fine."

"...fine." That word was music to Flowey's ears. "Well, what are we wating for?" Sans grabbed Flowey by the petal, causing Flowey to become worried. "HEY, what's the big idea?" He said. He knew Sans could obliterate him. In the blink of an eye, they were in a workshop of sorts. This was the one place he didn't recognise. "Where... are we?" He said, confused. "We're in my lab." Sans said simply. Sans walked over to a maching behind tarp, and he pulled the tarp off. He flicked a switch, and a screen popped to life. "Okay, so we can easily track where the kid is using this." Sans said. "So if I press thi-... what the fuck?" Sans looked like he was very confused. "The... the anomaly is gone. It's finally gone! This means no more resets!" This was the first time Flowey had ever seen Sans smile genuinely, apart from the very first run, which was one in which they went to the surface. "But Sans, what about the human?" Flowey said. Sans looked like someone told him that Papyrus would be spared, but then he was killed. "Do we have to? Our lives will be so much better without them." Sans said, pleading. "Sans, Papyrus would be so disappointed right now." Sans looked like he was about to go get a weedwhacker. He tapped some information into the machine, and an arrow loaded in. "They're behind a door in waterfall?" Sans said, confused. Did the human really get past everyone without getting noticed? "Well what are we waiting for Sans? Let's go!" 


	4. Chapter 4

The void reappeared in front of them, Sans and Flowey gone.  
"Hey! Bring that back! I want to see what happens when they get to Waterfall!" Chara demanded.  
"In due time. I thought you should explore some of the other universes." Gaster said.  
"There are... more worlds?" Frisk said, mildly confused.  
"Yes of course." Gaster said. "Every time a decision is made, an alternate universe is created. Some examples are small like choosing whether to have cereal or toast in the morning, and some are big like portraying your personality. It would be quite boring to show you a universe where Papyrus makes Tortellini instead of Spaghetti so how about one, where everyone's personality is swapped?"  
"Swapped?" Chara quizzed. "What do you mean, swapped?"  
"You'll see, human." Gaster said.  
As he said that, he extended his bony hands. Frisk only just noticed that there was a fairly big hole in the center of each hand. Frisk decided it was best not to ask him about this, maybe sometime later.  
Frisk and Chara took a hand each, and were swiftly teleported.

"Ugh, Papyrus!"  
Chara and Frisk turned around. They could hear Sans, but he sounded a bit... goofier than usual. They walked out from behind a tree, and saw what was different. Sans was wearing his own sort of battle body. He was without his trademark jacket, but was instead wearing a plain grey t-shirt, with padding around the arms. He was wearing a blue scarf with blue gloves.  
"Oh... my god." Chara said, before bursting out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Frisk asked.  
"J-just look at him." Chara spluttered between laughs. "He looks like a fucking blueberry!"  
*slap*  
"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Chara said, shocked.  
"I do not appreciate profanity." Gaster said, irked. He had hit Chara in the back of the head.  
Chara promptly turned around and stuck her knife into his "chest". It fell through with a "slop", with the textbook "Miss" above Gaster.  
Chara turned and looked at Frisk, who shrugged in response.  
"It's been 8 days and you still haven't recalibrated. your. PUZZLES!" Sans said.  
"Hey take it easy bro. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A s-" Papyrus said. Papyrus was wearing an orange jumper with some shorts and red sneakers. He was also smoking a cigarette, oddly.  
"-keleton" Frisk whispered under her breath, knowing the pun off by heart.  
Then Chara saw it. She dropped her knife in shock and her breath became shallow. Behind a convinently shaped bush, Chara could see them. They almost heard, "It's you!"  
This Chara was like others in look, except when she smiled, it wasn't condescending. It was genuine happiness. Laughter. Things Chara hadn't felt since... since Azzy...  
This broke Chara. They realized the sins of the past. They dropped their knife and hung their head in shame. Then they did some thing that Frisk never thought they would see Chara do.

Sans was sick of Flowey already. He wanted to get some weed killer and feed it to him. Flowey wasn't dumb though, he would most likely see through it. He decided, just to annoy the little prick (ba dum tss), that he wouldn't teleport. He would walk all the way there. This took it's toll on Sans, who was rarely seen to walk more than ten steps in the one go.  
"What's wrong numbskull. Tired already? Boy! It's a wonder you lasted so long against the human." Flowey mocked.  
"Sh... shut up." Sans complained. "Yes... finally... we've reached... the entrance to waterfall."  
Sans was not the most physical person. He was "big boned".  
"You know what? Screw this!" Flowey shouted.  
Flowey rolled out of Sans' pocket, where the skeleton insisted he was kept, and tunneled underground.  
"...damnit." Sans said, suprised he didn't see it coming. "At least I can now..." Sans flopped backwards. To someone in the distance it would of looked like Sans fainted and fell off a cliff, but he fell into a shortcut, and ended up beside a table, with some cheese on it.  
Flowey was already there, attempting to gnaw the cheese.  
Sans looked at him, about to laugh. Flowey looked embarassed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He shouted. "I haven't eaten in a day!"  
"... here." Sans said, reluctantly placing a hot dog next to Flowey.  
"Oh. Uh, thanks?" Flowey said, about to bite into it. "WAIT. Woah. Nice try Mr. Skele-pun, but I know you. This probably packed with weed poison!"  
"He's smarter than he looks." Sans thought to himself. "Nah, just pure sausage and bun. If you're not hungry then don't eat it, but y'know."  
Flowey looked disguested as he bit into it, but his expression relaxed when he realised it was fine.  
"This ain't half bad. Better than Papryus' spaghetti anyways." Flowey admitted.  
"You... you've had Papyrus' spaghetti?" Sans said, a bit worried.  
Oops. Flowey shouldn't have let that slip. "Oh... uh... I found some in a bin a while back. Not much to eat and all."  
Jeez. Flowey sounds like he had it rough. "No." Sans cleared his thoughts. "He murdered us all. No time for pity." Sans thought.  
"ANYWAYS, shouldn't we find the human Sans?" Flowey said, snapping Sans back into reality.  
"Yeah, just down the hallway around the corner." Sans said.

A skeleton and a flower walk around a bend. Only one makes it to the other side. 


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk wasn't sure what the noise was. It sounded like Chara was wheezing, doubled over from laughing. Frisk turned around to face Chara, but was shocked with what she saw.  
Chara was crying. She was out of breath enough from laughing, but her sobs were unmistakeable. She was barely able to breath, and that's where Gaster noticed.  
Gaster autopiloted to "Dadster" mode, and started to comfort Chara.  
"There, there. Would you mind telling me what is wrong, human?" Gaster said to Chara.  
"C-chara." They said between sobs.  
"I'm sorry?" Gaster said, mildly confused.  
"My n-name is C-chara." Chara said. "I... i'm a monster." Chara simply said, before crying louder.  
All the while Sans was still bickering to Papyrus, which ended eventually with a half-hearted pun. The Chara from this timeline talked briefly with Papyrus. After this talk, Chara walked on, but Papyrus stayed.  
Papyrus teleported beside the trio, which caused Gaster to look up in shock.  
"P-papyrus?" Gaster said, still in shock.  
"Hm. There's definitely a disturbance in the time-space continuum here." Papyrus said, pulling a small device with a screen out of his pocket. "Yep, timeline's jumping left and right, stopping and starting."  
This only reminded Chara of the past, when they fought regular Sans, and made them sob even harder.  
"Woah, what the f-" Papyrus said, before his device looked like it was about to explode. He pressed a couple of buttons, before seeing that there was a massive spike in the disorientation of timelines.]  
Papyrus teleported off, leaving the three standing alone in the warm woods of what was Snowdin.  
Chara had calmed down a little bit, and went to ask Frisk a question.  
"Frisk... do you think that the worst person can change?" They asked simply.  
"Oh, of course Chara! Anyone can be a good person if they just try!" Frisk said, with a patient smile.  
Gaster, out of their sight, was visibly pained. Their bickering reminded him of his sons. "I agree with Frisk. If I can forgive myself for what I've done, you can too Chara. You can change for the better."  
"T-thanks Gaster." Chara said. It was the first time they had said thanks in years. "So... I've never known. What does W.D stand for?"  
"I thought it would be quite obvious. My full name is Wing Din Gaster." He said.  
"Shouldn't it be Wing Ding Gaster?" Frisk said, who knew a considerable bit about computers.  
"No. All skeletons have 2 fonts available. For me it's Wing Dings and Aster, the one I am currently speaking in. Hence the Wing Din g-Aster." Gaster said.  
"Oh that makes sense. Hey wait. If all skeletons have 2 fonts, what's Papyrus' other font?" Chara asked.  
"Well Sans has Comic Sans and Sans Serif, but Papyrus, he has impact." Gaster replied.  
"Guess you could say he likes to make an-" Frisk started "No please no" Chara begged.  
"IMPACT" Frisk finished.  
Gaster started to laugh, then he started to laugh a bit harder.  
"Oh wow. Sans gets his "punny" side from me. Naturally skeletons find puns "humerous" but "tibia" honest Papyrus is an exception to that." Gaster punned.  
"Please make it stop" Chara said, almost in tears again.  
"Well, Sans tought me to always have a "funny bone. Wait no pun intended." Frisk said.  
"So I guess you could say-" Gaster said.  
"Punintended!" Frisk and Gaster said together.  
Hm. Chara observed. They went together well. God, why did I have to put Frisk through that. They're such a nice friend. I'm an awful person.  
"Can you two numbskulls quit with the puns?" Chara said, slightly annoyed. "OH WAIT NO"  
Frisk and Gaster were crying with laughter.

Meanwhile in the distance...  
"The disturbance is coming from over here Dr. Undyne." Papyrus said.  
"Gosh. I knew you were clever but never that you had a doctorate in Quantum Mechanics, or even one at all." Undyne replied.  
"Never mind that, I want to find what this is." Papyrus replied.  
"Hang on, give me a second." Undyne replied, twisting a dial on a device fashioned like a remote.  
Undyne pointed it at the place Papyrus told her to aim at, and pushed the button.  
A weight was felt on the chests of Gaster, Chara and Frisk who were sucked back into a form of reality, but as that happened, Chara felt an even stronger tug backwards instead of forwards.

Flowey turned the corner, beside Sans. He walked into a romm, with a telescope sitting there.  
"This is where you did that trick with the telescope Sa-" Flowey said, cutting off, a bit scared. "Sans? Where are you?"  
He turned his head around the corner he came from, but the skeleton was nowhere to be seen. He was confused, but Flowey's desire to do everything got the better of him He carefully looked into the telescope, to see only purple. He pulled his head away quickly, realising that even when Sans is missing, he can still prank. Flowey sighed in disgust at the trashbag he was teamed up with.  
Sans, ended up in a long hallway. "Huh, never been here before.  
A grey door caught Sans eye. It was just so out of place with the typical blue of Waterfall.  
Sans walked over, and tried to teleport inside, but to no avail. He was worried of some kind of trap, but he still opened the door anyway.  
Sans walked in to a grey room. He could see 3 figures. Sans gasped in shock, and his blue eye shone.  
"Wha... wait DAD!" Sans shouted, seeing Frisk, Gaster and another human. Sans aimed his blue attack, and hit a soul. He yanked backwards with all of his strength. He could feel the magic draining from his body, but he didn't care.  
The soul eventually managed to break free from what was holding it back, and the human Sans didn't recognise flew backwards out of the door. Sans sprinted out the door, as it shut behind them. The human was unconcious, but still alive.  
Sans was finally aware of his true power. He realized, that he was one of, if not the most powerful monster in the underground. He was just able to pull someone from non-existance into reality. Sans turned to the human, who was beginning to wake up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gaster and Frisk smacked the ground with a thud. The wind was knocked out of Frisk and they began to cough. They heard a gasp from Gaster and they looked over to them.  
Gaster looked very different. He actually had a body, and his hands weren't floating around, but rather joined on to arms. He still had the cracks in his face, but he looked very much like a skeleton now.  
"Wha... I'm here. I'm really here!" Gaster said, with joy in his voice.  
Frisk and Gaster heard footsteps coming towards them, and they turned around.  
Undyne and Papyrus turned around the corner, and saw them. Undyne looked confused, and Papyrus looked shocked.  
"Huh? You're not the human that fell? And... D-Dr. G-g-gaster?" Undyne said, with shock in her voice.  
"Oh, um... hello Undyne." Gaster was pretty much at a loss for words.  
"Y... you. Don't you even DARE think about hurting Sans." Papyrus said, turning Frisks soul blue.  
"Wait, Papyrus please-" Frisk started.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HUMAN." Papyrus shouted.  
"Papyrus, wha-" Undyne began to say.  
Frisk's soul was turned red again.  
"Papyrus please." Said Gaster.  
"Wait wh- Dad...?" Papyrus said, only just recognising Gaster.  
"No. Not your dad, but another Sans and Papyrus's." Gaster said, firmly.  
"O-oh..." Papyrus said, dissapointment apparant in his voice. "What timeline are you from then, G?"  
"I am from the main one. This one is simply a copy of the main, but certain people are swapped in positions. Such as you and Sans, you, Undyne and Alphys, and Toriel and Asgore." Gaster said confidently.  
"So you mean to say in the original I'm basically Sans?" Papyrus said with a smile.  
"I-I could never imagine being a-as strong as Alphys." Undyne said, going red after realizing what she said.  
"Yes essentially Papyrus." Gaster said.  
"Right, right." Papyrus said. He took a long drag from his cigarette. "Ok, ok. Can someone explain to me what's going on with the human?"  
"Oh yes. In our universe they are the good one. Chara is the bad one." Gaster replied.  
"Y-you mean our human is the bad one?" Papyrus said a bit worried as they had gone onwards with Sans.  
"Only in ours. In yours they're good." Gaster replied.  
"Hey, Chara is ok now Papyrus!" Frisk said. "They're also here, but..."  
"There's nobody else here kiddo." Papyrus said.  
Gaster and Frisk both looked around, but could not see Chara anywhere.  
"Wait... did they get..." Gaster said with a thought.  
"No... hey you two. Whatever you used to get us here can you try that again?" Frisk said, worrying about Chara.  
Undyne used the remote on the area. Nothing happened.  
"They're not in your head again, are they Frisk?" Gaster asked.  
*...but nobody came.  
"They're not there Gaster." Frisk said, really worrying now.  
"Papyrus, do you know that machine that's in your lab?" Gaster asked.  
Papyrus looked a bit shocked, and Undyne confused.  
"You have a lab Papyrus?" Undyne asked.  
"How did you know about... that." Papyrus wondered.  
"Not important now. The question is, is it repaired?" Gaster quizzed.  
"Yes, it's fixed, but what of it? I have no idea how to use it. Gaster... built..." Papyrus said, realizing that Gaster could actually use it.  
"That's great. Can you take me and Frisk there" Gaster asked.  
"Sure thing, G." Papyrus said, and with a blink, he was gone, and so was Frisk, Gaster and Undyne.

"Huh?" Sans said, turning to the human, lying against the wall opposite him. The human looked similar to Frisk, but had a lighter complexion, and a green and yellow sweater insted of a blue and purple, like Frisks.  
"Wh-wha...?" Chara said, opening her eyes.  
"O-oh, you're awake...?" Sans said.  
When Chara heard Sans' voice, they jolted awake. They looked around, and they were in Waterfall, against a wall, with a grey door opposite them, with Sans standing infront of them.  
Sans had an empathetic smile. "Heya. You must be that other human I saw there."  
Chara began to explain, but Sans cut them off.  
"Hey, you just got pulled between dimensions. C'mon. I'll get you some food." Sans offered, with a wink. He extended his hand, and Chara took it. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.  
They ended up in Sans and Papyrus' house. "Now normally, I would take ya to Grillbys, but I think we need some peace to discuss some things." Sans said.  
"NYEEEEEHEHEHEHEH" Papyrus said, literally kicking the front door off of the hinges.  
"Never mind then." Sans said, sighing.  
"...OH MY GOD SANS. DID YOU CAPTURE A... A HUMAN?" Papyrus said, shouting even louder than usual.  
"Yeah bro. But they need some alone time, y'know. I'm a toughie when it comes to fighting." Sans said with a wink.  
"OH. MY. GOD SANS LITERALLY ANYONE COULD BEAT YOU IN A FIGHT." Papyrus said, with exasperation in his voice.  
"Aaaanyways could you be so kind and go get some food for the kiddo." Sans asked, changing the conversation.  
"YES, YES OF COURSE. UNDYNE IS GOING TO BE SO PLEASED-" Papyrus said. A look of anguish and horror came over his face. "B-BUT I NEVER CAPTURED IT. S-SANS DID."  
"Hey bro, I didn't actually capture it. I just brought it here so you could capture it." Sans said cleverly.  
"YOU ARE SO THOUGHTFUL BROTHER. I WILL FIGHT IT LATER. FOR NOW, HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI HUMAN." Papyrus said, placeing down a plate with spaghetti in front of Chara.  
Chara gave Papyrus a smile, which was enough for him, who walked out the door, placing it back on it's hinges as he walked out.  
When Papyrus had left, Sans turned to Chara.  
"I'm sorry 'bout that kiddo. He can get excited, but don't worry. He's not dangerous, even if he tries to be." Sans said, with a chuckle.  
A look of sadness washed over Chara's face, as they remembered what hey had done... to... P-Papyrus...  
Chara quickly stuffed a forkful of spaghetti into their mouth to cover their face, but a tear rolled down their cheek.  
"Woah kiddo, is his cooking really that bad?" Sans said, with a pitiful smile. "And, uh, do you speak English?"  
"Y-yeah." Chara said. "A-and I really l-l-like his cooking." Chara trembling ast this point.  
"Hey, hey. There's no need to be upset. Now, why don't you tell me what's up. I know who... Frisk... is, but I don't know you." Sans said, trying to comfort them.  
Chara heard the anger in Sans voice when he said Frisk. "I-it's my fault you hate Frisk, Sans." Chara said.  
A look of confusion spread across Sans' face. "But they killed everyone, and I've never seen you kiddo. So how did you do anything?"  
"I was in their head. I kept them going. I said when they first reset, "hey. You spared them all. Why not see what other option there is?" Chara said, starting to get really upset. "I... I'm so, so, so sorry Sans."  
"..." As Chara had told Sans about them, Sans emotions went from shock, to sadness, to anger, back to sadness, now to frustrated. "...well then. That explains a lot."  
"You have no reason to hate Frisk. It's all my fault Sans. You said it yourself. "Kids like you should be burning in hell." Chara said, with a sob.  
Sans eye flashed, but he calmed down quickly. He let out a weary sigh. "...listen. This clears up a lot. I want to say... thanks for telling me. This must of been a hard choice for you."  
Chara sat up, with that last line sounding oddly familiar. "No. NO PLEASE. DON'T KILL ME." Chara began to shout.  
Sans was very confused, but after a moment it became clear. "Hey kiddo, no need to worry, I'm not going to dunk you or anything. I'm honest. Normally I would get... angry over this, but, you're in no shape for... well anything. Go on to bed, I know someone... similar you could talk to, and perhaps if I could..." Sans swallowed. "Forgive you... I can forgive them."  
Chara sat up. "Y-you forgive me?"  
"Not for everything. Somethings are unforgiveable." Sans said, and Chara sat down, about to start crying again. "I forgive you for egging Frisk on. I forgive you for putting those thoughts into their mind. I could even forgive you for killing people. But not myself, my friends... or... P-papyrus..."  
"...thank you Sans." Chara said, flopping on the couch. In the blink of an eye, they were asleep.  
Sans sighed, and blinked off back to Waterfall, beside the telescope, scaring the hell out of Flowey.  
After a minute of Flowey flaming at Sans, Sans began to talk.  
"Hey Flowey. What's up?" Sans said, nonchalantly.  
"...did you find Frisk?" Flowey asked, afraid of the answer.  
"Well, I've got... some form of an answer." Sans said. "I found A human, but not Frisk."  
A look of confusion spread over Flowey's face. "Who?"  
"Well, from what I gather they were in Frisk's head-" Sans began.  
Flowey's face changed from the normal to what looked like a younger Tori. Weird. It quickly disappeared.  
"TAKE. ME. TO. THEM." Flowey demanded.  
"Woa, calm down. They're sleeping right no-" Sans said "I DON'T CARE. TAKE ME THERE." Flowey shouted.  
"Jeez alright. Hop on." Sans said and held out a hand.  
Sans teleported with Flowey, back to Sans and Papyrus' house.  
Flowey couldn't believe it. They were finally going to see them. They're friend, no, they're BEST friend. No, not even. Their sibling. 


	7. Chapter 7

"And here we are." Papyrus said, with a sigh. It took a lot of energy to teleport 4 people and himself.  
"O-oh wow Papyrus! This is a full on lab! H-hey, what's that under the tarp?" Undyne stammered.  
"That's the machine. Now let's hope everything is in working order." Gaster said.  
Gaster walked over to the machine. It was odd, watching him walk. He used to slide across the ground when he was a blob (or Blobster as Chara called him.)  
"Frisk, Papyrus, could you give me a hand please?" Gaster said. He hadn't realized the tarp was actually quite heavy.  
The three got the tarp off, to reveal a machine, which could be entered.  
"Come here, Frisk." Gaster said, and the two walked in.  
"Do we need to do anything, or?" Papyrus asked.  
"No. We can handle ourselves from here." Gaster said.  
"Great, I love doing nothing." Papyrus said with a wink. Undyne shook her head with a smile.  
Gaster punched in some co-ordinates, and hit a button, and a flash of light appeared.  
"WAIT" Gaster shouted, and with that Frisk and Gaster were gone.  
Undyne and Papyrus looked at each other, in shock.  
"What went wrong Papyrus?" Undyne asked in a panic.  
"I-I don't know. I mean it worked, didn't it?" Papyrus asked, worried.  
Papyrus stepped into the machine. He was worried, but he stayed determined. The co-ordinates were still there.  
"P-p-papyrus. W-what are you doing?" Undyne asked, with concern.  
"Heh. Take care of Sans for me, Undyne." Papyrus asked.  
"P-papyrus? D-do-" Undyne began, but it was too late. He was gone.

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD. What do I do? What do I tell Sans? Do I keep this from him?  
All questions going through Undyne's mind.  
"N-no. I can't hide s-secrets any more. Undyne said, with a little bit of confidence.  
Undyne stepped out the door of the lab, and was suprised to see that she came out from behind their house.  
"Huh."  
Undyne walked outside, and saw Sans strolling up to the house.  
"Oh, hiya Dr. Undyne!" Sans said with a big smile.  
"H-h-hiya Sans." Undyne said.  
She could do it.  
"S-s-so uh, listen." Undyne began.  
Could she do it?  
"I'm all ears!" Sans said.  
"I-it's about Papyrus." Undyne.  
Sans face went from a big smile to concern.  
"Is he ok Undyne? He only has 1 HP you know." Sans said. "He isn't..."  
The tears were rolling down Undyne's face.  
"N-no. This... no..." Sans world was falling apart.  
Sans grabbed on to Undyne. She thought he would kill him, but to her shock, he pulled her into a hug.  
"P-papyrus, nonono you can't be gone. Nonono..." Sans said, with a whimper.  
She had done it again. Lies. The one word to describe Undyne.

When Chara awoke, they were laying on Sans bed. They hadn't been inside his room before, they fell asleep on the couch. Sans must of moved them. They had their clothes on, but Sans jacket was laying over them...  
They had a flashback to the genocides they caused. They saw, behind a pillar, Sans jacket, covered in dust.  
They shook it off, as they could hear Sans downstairs.  
They looked in the corner as tehy saw something moving. They saw... a self-sustaining tornado of trash?  
"Heh." Chara said with a smirk. "Sans got me a self-portrait."  
Chara put Sans jacket on, as it was nice and cozy, and opened the door.  
Sans was lying on the couch, with Papyrus and someone else they couldn't make out.  
"OHOHOH, THE HUMAN AWAKENS FROM THEIR SLUMBER." Papyrus said with a smirk.  
"Heya kiddo." Sans said with a wink. "Looks good on ya. Green would fit you better though."  
"I-It's you. It really is you!" Flowe- FLOWEY? What was he doing in Sans and Papyrus house.  
Chara slipped when they heard Flowey's voice, but Sans caught them before they hit the deck. He placed them down gently.  
"SANS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT?" Papyrus said, confused.  
"I told ya, I'm a toughie." Sans remarked.  
"UGH." Papyrus said. "UN. BELIEVABLE."  
"Anyways, h-howdy Chara!" Flowey said with a smile. Chirpier than usual.  
"...hey Flowey." Chara said.  
"Call me... A-Asriel..." Flowey said.  
A pain went through Chara's chest. Sans looked shocked, and Papyrus looked confused.  
"ASRIEL! WHAT A FUNKY NICKNAME!" Papyrus said.  
"No, Paps, Asriel was King Asgore's son." Sans said.  
"O-OH. I'M AFRAID I DON'T UNDERSTAND. CAN YOU CLEAR THIS UP FLOWEY?" Papyrus said.  
"Y-yeah, I can..." Flowey said.  
After the story, Papyrus' look of confusion was replaced with understanding. "I UNDERSTAND NOW, ASRIEL. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW. MY APOLOGIES."  
"No problem Papyrus." Flwoey said.  
Chara was confused as to what Asriel wanted, but they thought they had an idea... 


	8. Chapter 8

They awoke on a bed of golden flowers. Judging by the headache, they had been out for at least a day. Frisk shook Gaster awake, and was suprised to see Papyrus lying, sleeping also.  
"Wh-wha...?" Gaster said, waking up.  
"Dr. Gaster! We made it!" Frisk said with a smile.  
"N-no we didn't..." Gaster said.  
"I don't understand." Frisk said, with concern.  
"Basically, the co-ordinates that I entered should of taken us to a certain location in our timeline. Because we were in a different timeline, the co-ordinates took us to another timeline. God, I hope we can get back." Gaster said. It was clear he was missing his sons.  
"We gotta get Chara aswell." Frisk said.  
The name Chara woke Papyrus. "Huh? Chara?" Papyrus said.  
"Papyrus? W-what are you doing here?" Gaster said, confused.  
"Something went wrong, I wanted to know what." Papyrus exclaimed, with a shrug.  
"What about Sans?" Frisk said.  
"He's in good hands, and besides, we can just get back quickly, can't we?" Papyrus asked to Gaster.  
"Only if this timeline happens to have the machine in working order." Gaster sighed.  
The grin disappeared from Papyrus' face. "Oh my god. Oh my FUCKING GOD. How could I of been so god damn stupid?" He asked, exasperation showing in his voice.  
"No use crying about it, Papyrus, calm down. It's still possible." Gaster said.  
"...right right." Papyrus ended.  
The trio walked through the doorway that Frisk saw every time they reset. It was empty. Nobody was there.  
"Huh. No Flowey." Frisk remarked.  
"What? Flowey? You mean those weird creatures?" Papyrus asked, amused.  
"Nono, Flowey in this is like Temmie in yours." Frisk said.  
That brought a shock to Papyrus. He remembered it so vividly. Temmie killed Sans, they killed him, they killed Undyne, Queen Toriel, everyone.  
As Gaster was walking, he stepped on something. He picked up a large flower, with a bone sticking through it. Everyone looked at it in silence.  
"...what does it mean?" Frisk asked.  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I don't like it." Gaster said.  
They travelled through the ruins. It wasn't so much calm and homely, but dusty and bloody. Dust lining the walls, with bones scattered around. This was unnerving, even to Frisk.  
As they entered Toriel's house, they thought they heard footsteps downstairs, but they quickly dispersed.  
When they got to the exit to the ruins, Frisk was shocked at what they saw. Toriel's dust, scattered over the ground, fragments of the soul shattered.  
"O-oh my god." Papyrus said. He was chilled to the bone. He looked around at the others, and they proceeded out the door.  
Sans was missing too, but no dust. As they crossed the bridge, Gaster heard a noise. He saw the bone, ducked, and saw it enter Frisk's leg.

"Anyways, I've said my story, now say yours." Flowey said, with a sweet smile.  
Chara could never imagine telling Papyrus that they killed him. The disappointment would be off the charts, nevertheless, they stayed determined.  
"It began, on the surface. I was the child of a rapist. My mother always regarded me as worthless, and I never met my father. My mom would lock me in the cupboard, beat me, and only feed me every few days."  
"I was sick of it. I hadn't went to school, nobody knew about me. I climbed the local mountain, Mt. Ebott, and halfway up, a storm hit. I crawled into the cave and crawled backwards into a hole."  
"Azzy found me, unhurt. He took me to Toriel and Asgore. They accepted me, cared for me, loved me. I loved them back. As the days went by and me and Azzy played, I began to miss the surface."  
"One day me and Azzy made a cake for Dad, but we used buttercups instead of cups of butter. Stupid really. Dad got sick, and mom got mad. Dad got better, but then I had a plan. I wanted to free all the monsters."  
"Me and Azzy made a plan, where I would eat buttercups and Azzy would absorb my soul. Azzy would carry me to the surface and we would take 6 souls. We would break the barrier, and destroy humanity."  
"But when we got to the surface, Azzy refused to hurt the humans, even though they fought him. We returned to the hall, where mom and dad were. Azzy died there, as did I. I was buried under a bed of golden flowers."  
"When Frisk fell into the underground, they awoken me. Their determination was enough to bring me back, in a form. I was inside their head, like a conscience. I guided them, described things."  
"When they freed everyone, adn everyone went to the surface, I was bored. I thought and told them "Hey, why not try things in a different way?" Frisk understood. We reset, and killed everyone. We killed Azzy, we killed you, P-papyrus, we k-killed S-..."  
Chara began to trail off, and also started to cry. They hated themselves for what they had done.  
"Kiddo, it's ok." Sans said. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Sans said.  
"mmmhm..." Chara said.  
"...do you want me to finish?" Sans asked.  
"o-ok." Chara said.  
"Anyways, then after about 40 or so of those runs, Frisk never fell. They were gone. Me and Flowey tracked them down to a room in Waterfall. We turned a corridor, and only i made it outside the door. I opened it, and saw Frisk, Chara and... d-dad..."  
"YOU SAW OUR FATHER SANS?" Papyrus asked.  
"Y-yeah. I tried to get dad, but I latched on to Chara's soul instead, and yanked them into our timeline." Sans finished.  
"Wait, you did WHAT?" Flowey asked. "I knew you were powerful, but jfc Sans."  
"ANYWAYS that's where we are now." Sans ended.  
"W-WELL. THAT'S QUITE THE STORY. AND IF SANS CAN FORGIVE YOU, I CAN TOO HUMAN. YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON. I KNOW YOU CAN! YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! LIKE I DO ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus said enthusiastically.  
"Thanks P-Papyrus." Chara said, shaking slightly.  
"So Chara. Here's a question." Flowey asked. "Do you have a SOUL?" 


	9. Chapter 9

A scream escaped from Frisk as they fell to the ground, the attack having dealt 19 damage, and Frisk only being LV 1.  
Papyrus pivoted, and saw a dark grey figure in the shadows, the left eye burning crimson red.  
A second bone came fkying at Frisk, but Papyrus easily deflected it with a bone of his own.  
The figure came from the shadows, behind Gaster, and whispered sweetly, "Hi, dad," beforeb impaling the Doctor with a bone.  
*624,183 damage dealt.  
Frisk and Papyrus reached out to him in unison. They expected the old man to turn to dust, but Frisk saw that he still had 42,000 HP remaining.  
Gaster turned the figure's soul to blue, and flung him at a wall. "Now Papyrus!" Gaster boomed.  
The hooded man slammed into the wall dealing 8 damage to him.  
As soon as he hit the wall, blue bones appeared, impaling him. He was at a stop, so the person took no damage.  
"What do you want from us?" Frisk pleaded to the man.  
"What I want is you dead, you savage murderer." The figure said.  
The voice was instantly recognized as Sans, but sounding a lot more grim.  
*Check Sans the Skeleton ATK: 19 DEF: 19 LV: 19 A powerful foe, with a mindset to match. This enemy will stop at nothing to end the humans life.

Dr. Undyne was taking good care of Sans. Sans, wouldn't live on his own and Undyne couldn't move out of Coldsea, so Sans moved in.  
Sans wasn't very book-smart, but when he heard that his brother had an unfinished theory, he wanted to do it for him.  
Undyne enjoyed teaching Sans physics. He understood alot of it, also.  
On the other side of the coin, Sans was helping Undyne with her anxiety and social issues she was more outgoing, and even asked Alphys out on a date, who quickly accepted.  
Sans still missed Papyrus greatly, bud he had a feeling everything would be ok.

"W-what did you just say?" Chara asked, worryingly. Flowey was pretty tough, and they were only LV1.  
Even Sans looked concerned.  
Suddenly, Sans and Papyrus disappeared from view, leaving only Flowey visible. His green stem and yellow petals replaced with black and white.  
Then, a soul fluttered out fron her locket.  
"Golly! I didn't think you had a soul Chara!" Flowey said, sounding genuinely shocked. "Smaller than Frisk's, slightly."  
Suddenly, from the corner of Chara's view, a Gaster Blaster slid into view. The fight quickly ended.  
"WOWIE! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT SANS? Papyrus exclaimed.  
"Don't worry 'bout it." Sans said, with a wink.  
"Flowey..." Chara began, afraid of the answer, " do you... still have the locket?"  
"..." Flowey was silent for a moment, his face looking pained.  
The frown turned into a smile.  
"Hey, knockoff Jack Skellington, can you take me outside, NOW?"' Flowey shouted.  
"What's the magic word?" Sans said, with a grin. He had the upper ground.  
"...please?" Flowey whispered, and like that they were gone.  
"I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THIS "JACK" PERSON FLOWEY SPEAKS OF!" Papyrus said innocently. 


	10. Chapter 10

The wind swirled around them as silence filled the air. Dust gathering at their feet. Sans sneered at Frisk.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Sans asked.  
"No... I'm not." Frisk confessed. They were clutching their leg, where the bone had entered.  
"Heh. Alright then. You're not the one I'm after." Sans uttered, with a slight touch of grimness to his voice.  
Papyrus slowly lowered his bones, and soons the Sans was free to go.  
As he was walking away, a crunch could be heard behind them.  
Frisk, Gaster and Papyrus turned around slowly, and saw another human.  
This human was identical to Frisk, but looked more empty inside. The bags under their eyes were greater, as though they had seen far, far worse than Frisk.  
"Hello. I, am Frisk." The human exclaimed, with a voice in the same tone as Chara when Frisk first met them in the flesh.  
"You do not belong here. Do you?" They asked rhetorically.  
As Gaster went to speak, Papyrus observed a flash of red in the distance.  
Papyrus slammed his arm down, turning his, Gaster's and Frisk's soul blue. Frisk could see the strain in his face, from the sheer magic it took. Blue magic was some of the most consuming.  
He slammed all 3 of their souls down, and their bodies hit the ground with a thump.  
As they hit the deck, a particularily sharp bone whipped over the trio. It ended embedded in the door of the Ruins, in the distance. Frisk turned to the human, who had the same stoic expression on their face.  
Their head slowly slid off of their neck, the bone slicing with a clean sweep. The skull landed with a thump on the crisp snow beneath them, red mixing with the white.  
Frisk was used to seeing monsters turned to dust, the only times they had seen blood was when they slashed their weapon accross Sans' chest, but they had never seen a human die.  
Frisk began to retch, and soon vomit came up, filling the air with an acidic smell. Papyrus looked alarmed, he had no idea as to what was going on, but Gaster seemed relaxed.  
Suddenly, the skeleton appeared next to them with a slightly maddening grin. "Sorry you had to see that. Heheh. Anyways, I want to get you guys out of here before something happens to ya."  
"Why should we trust you?" Papyrus asked, wisely.  
"I'm LV20. You can't go above that, killing ya in unnecessary." Sans said, with a lump in his throat. He could still remember his brother's last words before he swung the final blow.  
Gaster reached out, and took Frisk by the hand, and placed his other hand on Papyrus' back. With a flash of blue, the trio were gone, appearing in a familiar laboratory.  
Gaster walked over to the machine, and hauled the tarp off by himself this time. "It's nice to be in a room free of dust." Gaster said, with a chuckle.  
Papyrus looked depressed. He was missing his brother, massively. He just wanted to return home.  
"A few adjustments here, transfer the vectors there, and we have our co-ordinates." Gaster exclaimed with a smile.  
"Hey! I was takin' you to the barrier. What do you think you're doing in HERE?" A familiar voice said, with anger in their voice.  
Frisk, Papyrus and Gaster jumped in quickly, and started the machine up.  
What looked like lightning appeared, and the three were gone. DustTale!Sans let out a curse.  
As the machine was swirling around them, as it did when they were travelling to their new destination, the lights began to flicker.  
"W-what's happening!" Frisk shouted.  
"Hang on!" Gaster commanded.  
Suddenly, the machine stopped, slamming the human and the two skeletons into the side.  
The machine landed, and the door opened revealing emptiness.  
"Is... is this the void?" Papyrus stammered.  
"No." Frisk and Gaster said in unison. There was a strange feeling, as though they were not alone.  
"What in the hell is this?" A voice said. It sounded alot like, you guessed it, another Sans, but his voice was... different. It sounded a lot more glitchy.

Chara was laughing at Papyrus' comment. "Jack Skellington isn't real Papyrus. He's a made up person, but I don't know how Flowey would know about him."  
"OH, THAT'S A PITY. HE SOUNDED LIKE A "COOL DUDE." Papyrus shouted, pulling his battle body down, to reveal a green top with the letters "cool dude" written in black marker.  
"Did... did you just make a pun?" Chara said, with a smirk.  
"DID I...? SA. A. A. A. A. A. NS!" Papyrus said, screaming his brothers name slowly for maximum effect.  
After a moment, the short skeleton opened the door, with Flowey on his shoulder. Sans' eyes looked full of pity, the same look he gave the human when they first saw Sans outside of the grey room.  
"Jeez Papyrus. I was in the Ruins and I still heard ya." Sans said.  
"THE RUINS? SANS WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE RUINS, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID YOU INADVERTANTLY MAKE ME PUN?" Papyrus said, his eyes full of attempted malice.  
"I made ya pun? That's my little bro." Sans said, rubbing Papyrus' skull. Papyrus looked annoyed, but kept his cool.  
"Little bro?" Flowey said. "He's about 7 foot!"  
"I'm a good few years ahead of him. He was born when I was about... 5. Yeah, 5 would of been it." Sans said.  
"How old are you Sans?" Chara quizzed.  
"Me? Well I'm around 23. How about you kiddo?" Sans asked.  
23? They were expecting around 40.  
"For a skeleton you look quite young Sans!" Chara joked.  
"Heh. Nice one. Anyways that puts Papyrus at 18, just so you know. Never mind how old you are Chara, how old are both of you?" Sans said, referring to Flowey also.  
"I was 10 when I died, so I guess I'm still 10. Flowey was-" Chara began.  
"I can answer by myself! When I died I was 9, but now I'm 11." Flowey said with a smirk.  
"FOR AN 11 YEAR OLD YOU CAN BE QUITE ASANINE FLOWEY." Papyrus admitted.  
"Whoo you get 'em Paps!" Sans said cheering him on.  
Flowey never expected Papyrus to insult him, and he didn't know quite what so say.  
"A-anyways, I left to go get something Chara." Flowey exclaimed. His vines took a rucksack that was wrapped around his stem off of him.  
A pain went through Chara's heart. That was the bag Asriel was going to use when he went to school. It was going to be his first year at the Monster school, but he died before his first day.  
He opened the bag, and took out his locket.  
"Of course I kept the locket Chara. I... really, really missed you." Flowey said, before beginning to cry. For someone emotionless, he was sure wailing.  
Sans looked a bit confused, and Papyrus attempted to calm Flowey down.  
"THERE, THERE FLOWEY. EVERYTHING WILL BE OK." Papyrus said, petting his stem.  
"Y-yeah. It will be now that you're here, Chara." Flowey exclaimed with a smile.  
"Anyways, I didn't think you would of had a soul Chara. You did die, after all." Sans asked.  
"When Frisk first killed everyone, I took their soul at the end. It's a bit smaller because Frisk couldn't live without a soul, so I tried to cut a bit off and give them it, to use. I'm suprised it actually worked." Chara said, with a smile.  
"IF YOU CAN CUT OFF A BIT OF A SOUL AND REGROW IT, WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN WITH FLOWEY?" Papyrus quizzed.  
"Nah, that'd never work Paps." Sans said, shooting the idea down.  
"WHY NOT?" Papyrus asked.  
"Because..." Sans started. He couldn't think of a reason why not. Alphys may be able to convert from human to monster, just maybe.  
Flowey was in shock. For the first time ever, he had a chance at being Asriel, for good. A wide grin spread accross his and Chara's face. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" 


	11. Chapter 11

The door of the machine was only partly open, so only Frisk could squeeze through the gap.

As soon as they had gotten out, blue strings latched onto Frisk's soul, lifting them into the air.

As the strings wrapped more tightly, Frisk found it harder to breathe.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." The Sans muttered. Frisk turned to face them.

The Sans was different than any Frisk had ever seen before. Sans' bones were black instead of white, around them was floating words, all saying "ERROR", and he was wearing red glasses.

Frisk could feel their HP drain. They were starting to black out due to the lack of oxygen.

The door to the time machine was kicked open, and Papyrus fell out onto the ground.

"So you've finally found me. It only took ya quite a while." ErrorSans said.

"What are you talking about?" Papyrus queried.

"Don't yo-", Error began, before bones flew over his head, severing the links to Frisk's soul.

Frisk was barely conscious, but crawled back into the machine, where Gaster lay recovering, as he was still on low HP.

Error and Papyrus turned around, to see Underswap!Sans running fast.

"Brother?" He called out.

"Sans!" Papyrus replied.

The two brothers pulled each other into a massive hug. Gaster was fiddling with the buttons.

"I've missed you so much! How did you end up here?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, I-" Sans began, before a sharp pain was felt in his stomach.

Papyrus looked down, to see that a sharp bone had impaled both him and his brother.

The world began to turn black for Papyrus, his head becoming light. He turned to his brother.

The blood was running from the wound, a little coming out of his mouth, He looked up to his big brother, and smiled.

"We... we'll be together f-forever... brother." Sans said, pulling his brother into a tighter hug.

As Gaster watched the two brothers turned to dust, he flipped the switch.

* * *

"Do you actually think I can get my soul back?" Flowey asked.

"WHY OF COURSE! ONLY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TRULY CONJOUR SUCH IDEAS." Papyrus shouted.

"You said it bro." Sans panted, running out of breath.

Sans' magic, like the owner usually is, is on break. The four friends are running to Alphys' lab.

"Are you actually tired already? We haven't even entered the cave." Chara joked.

"Haha, real funny. I'm sure you don't get tired?" Sans asked.

"Not at all. Try and keep up!" Chara laughed, running off into Waterfall.

"NYEH! FULL STEAM AHEAD!" Papyrus boomed, sprinting after the human.

"Oh the little... put me down Sans." Flowey demanded.

Sans released the flower pot, letting it hit the ground. Flowey went underground, and soon it was Sans alone, who promptly lay down and fell asleep.

Some time later.

Undyne was worried. Papyrus wasn't at his house, and he wasn't answering any calls.

She was frightened a human hada came and killed her best friend. Sans wasn't anywhere to be seen.

As she entered waterfall, her boot met something.

"Ow! What the f-, oh. Heya Undyne." A familiar, deep voice said at her feet.

Undyne nearly jumped out of her skin. "What the-. Oh, it's just you. Have you seen Papyrus? I'm starting to get worried."

"Oh yeah. He ran ahead with the hu-, our friend." Sans corrected,

"Did you just say human?" Undyne asked.

"Uh, did I? I must of been mistaken." Sans nervously said.

Undyne grabbed both sides of Sans' jacket. "Listen, bonehead. If you don't take me to the human, you can kiss your job goodbye."

"Whoa, hey, easy on the jacket. Alright, fine, but you won't lay a hand on them. Got it?" Sans questuoned.

"Of course I'll kill them. What are you gonna-" Undyne began, before Sans grabbed her hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were at the entrance to Hotland.

"Holy... how did you?" She began, before Sans simply shrugged, and said "Shortcut."

Chara ran out of Hotland on top of Papyrus' shoulder, squealing with glee. Their smile faded when they caught site of Undyne. Papyrus' smile widened.

"AH, HELLO UNDYNE! HOW ARE YOU?" Papyrus beamed.

"I, uh..." Undyne began, seeing Sans eerily stare her down with a lack of pupils. She was extremely nervous, and afraid of Sans.

"Good! And I see you've... captured a human which I will not touch at all!" She nervously said, much to Sans' amusement.

Flowey came out of the ground, visibly exhausted.

"Can you guys.. wait... for ONE MINUTE." He panted.

Undyne eyed him, before turning to Sans.

"So where are you heading?" She asked.

"We're heading to Alphys' lab, if you wanna come." Sans said.

Undyne's eyes narrowed. "How would you know Alphys?"

Sans reached into the left pocket of his shorts and took out a badge. "Official Royal Scientist Assistant."

Undyne's jaw dropped. She had no idea Sans and Alphys worked together. Papyrus and Chara were equally amazed. Flowey, however, was not.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's obvious, but can we move? I can't wait for much longer!" Flowey shouted, eager to regain his true form.


End file.
